


Back in Black

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker’s the only one not to say a word when Wash comes out in his Freelancer armour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Tucker’s the only one not to say a word when Wash comes out in his original armor in RvB11. In my mind it’s because at this point he’s crushing hard and Wash’s armor is hot. Write that!

* * *

Way back when, before everything on Chorus started to go to absolute shit, Tucker hadn’t given a single thought about the freelancer who was dressed in dark grey and yellow armour. All he cared about was not getting beaten to a pulp by a gang of evil Tex’s or being eaten by the Meta.

To be perfectly honest, Tucker had practically forgotten that Wash didn’t always have sky blue armour.

It had been ages since then and Tucker hadn’t known Wash as he did now. Back then, Tucker hadn’t spent months talking with him, inadvertently receiving guidance and advice. He hadn’t spent months learning how best to drive him nuts and get him to shout in exasperation.

Back then, Tucker didn’t have a crush.

So when Wash stepped out from behind the sandbags, dressed in dark grey armour trimmed in yellow, Tucker simply stared.

How the hell could he find grey armour so damn hot? It was just armour. It wasn’t like he was wearing a tight fitting white singlet shirt and comfy grey sweatpants low on his hips. It was fucking metal plates that were heavy and bulky and awkward. How did Wash make it look so good?

Though that thought about the white singlet and grey pants was nice.

He was interrupted by Donut’s exclamation “Ooooh! Back in black! Looks good, Wash.”

Tucker wanted to agree, holy shit, did he want to agree.

“I’m impressed, this place looks good.”

“ _Not as good as you,_ ” Tucker thought to himself.


End file.
